Child Of The Wilderness
by Ildera
Summary: A final resting place for the bravest man we have ever had the privilege to know.


Hey there! Just a snippet that has been bugging me for weeks. Hope it makes sense to you all:)

Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin ...

* * *

**Child Of The Wilderness**

It doesn't seem right. To lay you here to rest, alone among the tombs of your family, to leave you to eternity in the company of those who would condemn you for your actions in life. But at the same time, would it be right to lay you beside those who fought for their freedom, for the lives of their friends and families? You were once their enemy, and many still think of you as such. But you chose your path a long time ago, and you have walked it alone, but for the guidance of a man who said once that he despised you for your cowardice and deceit.

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to to lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

It cannot have been an easy life to lead; to live each day with the burden of what you once were, to balance every action with the knowledge of what you became. To know that because of your selfishness, the one person you ever loved was dead, murdered by the one you called Master. I cannot imagine how that must have been, to feel the loss of someone so wonderful weighing on your conscience, all because you could not bring yourself to win her before an 'arrogant toe rag' did. I never believed a word you said about him, but I know now, though I do not like to admit it, that you were probably right. I do not think I would have liked to have known him when you did, for all that he was my father.

_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

But Mum ... I can see why you loved her, why he loved her. She was everything that was bright and beautiful, and though I have tried, I cannot forgive you for taking her away from me. Still, I understand why you did it, why you tried to keep her for yourself. She was the only one who ever saw past the bad temper and the ugly nose, wasn't she? The only one whom you could ever have called a friend. That day you insulted her, you broke your own heart, didn't you? She never looked at you the same way again.

_Never dream out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You've always known_

_Your heart was on it's own_

How could you carry on? How could you live your double life, knowing as you did that any moment it could all come crashing down around you? how could you bear to look at me every day, and see her eyes look at you from his face? I have no words to give in recognition of your bravery. I should never have suspected you, never have doubted you. You saved my life so many times, because you couldn't save hers, and I know in my heart she has forgiven you for those hasty words spoken so long ago. I think even he can't hold a grudge, not after all you have suffered to keep his son safe. Your memories have shown me that family must always come first, that love truly is the most powerful force on this earth.

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

But still, it doesn't seem right to leave you here, with these hateful people all around you. They were not your family, they were just your blood kin, and trust me when I say I know what I am talking about. I never knew my family, but it does not matter. I made a new family, in Ron and Hermione, in Ginny and Neville and Luna, in Dumbledore and McGonagall, and yes, even in you. Every family has its black sheep; I guess you were ours. Though I never trusted you, nor even liked you, I will miss your presence.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be lived_

_Life can be loved ..._

And I know she is waiting for you, to welcome you home into the family you should never have turned your back on. Rest well, Severus Snape. You saved our future, and redeemed your past. Your family that you leave behind, here at Hogwarts, will miss you sorely, though many will never know what you did for us. But I know, and I promise, I will remember.

_... alone ..._


End file.
